hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Ideas for HSE and HSW
Some one deleted most ideas on New Ideas for HSE and HSW. Some are gonna be hard to bring back if whoever did it does it again. Here: PorbeagleEcho’s Ideas Tier XXS: Eat only XXS and XS sharks, smaller and less dangerous prey. * Dwarf Lanternshark * Spiny Dogfish Shark * (SPECIAL!) Green Lanternshark Tier XS ideas (Blacktip Included) * Spined Pygmy Shark * Blacktip Reef Shark Medium Tier * Dimorphowhale (Half Dimorphodon, Half Whale that can actually fly!) XL Tier * Greenland Shark Tondeknoi's Ideas for World and Evo Tier XXL *Cretolamna Appendiculata - This exctint shark specie comes back *Pteracuda: Half Barracuda Half Pteranodon! 1101.jpg Pteracuda.png *Whalewolf: Half Wolf Half Killer Whale! img_5712.jpg 4999997_sharktopus-vs-whalewolf-is-a-real-movie_d761aebb_m.jpg Sharktapus-Vs-Whalewolf-5.jpg *Giant Fish Alien:The Men in Black III Creatures! MIB3_Alien_Fish_shot_build-7.jpg MEN-IN-BLACK-3-characters-alienfish.Still002.jpg *Sharktopus: Half Shark Half Octopus!. tumblr_m7cc2a7ynd1qf2r7x.gif PiNJAYB.gif Sharktopus+trailer.jpg giphy.gif Sharktopus2.gif Sharktopus.gif Sharktopus.jpg Sharktopus1.jpg 35232-banner-Nerd-alert-for-Sharktopus-vs-Pteracuda.jpg sharktopus3.jpg maxresdefault.jpg *Dinoshark: Half Shark Half Dinosaur! Derp derp derp derp derp.png Dinoshark-3.png xjhik78dbag5pfqo8kp9.jpg image0011.jpg *Piranhaconda: Half Snake Half Fish! Piranhaconda.png PiranhacondaSnake.jpg Piranhaconda 2.jpg Piranhaconda itself.jpg 2012-06-16 11h28 33.jpg movies_piranhaconda_still_2.jpg *Kulev Serpent: Half Snake Half Crocodile/Aligator! Lockjaw mb01.jpg Lockjaw1.png Lock18.1523.jpg lock22.2909.jpg lockjaw5.jpg *Razertooth Eel: Big Bad Killer Eel of Swarp! *Phaya Naga(Nakee, 2016 Thai CH3 Drama's): The Himmapan Serpent! 8028092645 4b1bb65b29.jpg Razortooth48.4893.jpg Razortooth.jpg Vlcsnap-11402518.jpg Razorteeth.jpg 1268601892 6q8aa3c.png Razortooth 05.jpg Razortooth42.5537.jpg Razortooth 1.jpg Tier !! *Himmapan Moray Eel: The Himmapan Giant Sea Crab's Rival! Tumblr ngjh7eOONQ1u5hs16 og.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Mega Piranha: Swarm of Big Bad Giant Fish! mega-piranha-09-gif-school-of-fail-saint-pauly-wtf.gif mega-piranha-recensione-v2-30176-1280x16.jpg (New Tier Idea) Tier Godzilla(GOJI) *1954 Godzilla: The Black & White Giant Monster(Daikaiju) of Tokyo! Tumblr o0ncjaIgSA1s2jfn0o1 400.gif Tumblr o0ncjaIgSA1s2jfn0o2 400.gif *1998 Godzilla: The Giant Monster(Daikaiju) of New York City! Godzilla98-gz2 (2016 02 22 04 28 34 UTC).gif 33424701.jpg flatirongodz.jpg ginofourk12315.jpg b155KVE.gif tumblr_n5jswaKm6s1qedb29o1_400.gif tumblr_n9ale7NQ3N1tr62aco1_400.gif *2014 Godzilla: The Colossal (Half Eagle'', ''Half Bears, Half Komodo dragons and Half Crocodile/Aligator) Kaiju of San Francisco! Tumblr inline n5twgruCfH1qmobuq.gif UnawareVillainousGourami.gif *Shin Godzilla: The Mutanted Demonic Giant Monster(Daikaiju) of Tokyo also Biggest Than 2014 Godzilla! 6a1.gif Tumblr oha26oXRVT1s39ht8o1 400.gif Tumblr of5r4qSo701t5tgrwo4 540.gif tumblr_obyuziyoKT1qgckmbo1_1280.gif tumblr_obyuziyoKT1qgckmbo2_1280.gif Baby Sharks *The Prehistoric Piranhas: The 100 of Deadly Sharp-teeth Fish of Amazon! Piranha-3D1.jpg File 569037 piranha3dd-commentary.jpg 1d883b3722f11a08eec0d92381e1e1ee05fd26dc3744f83b921fd439b4710312.jpg Piranha-3dd-trailer.jpg piranha.gif giphy (1).gif 49724.jpg piranha.2.gif *The Himmapan Mythical Fish Mahajanaka.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Kamata/Shinigama-kun: a Shin Godzilla's 2nd/3rd form! tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo6_r1_400.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo5_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo1_r1_400.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo2_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo5_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo1_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo4_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo3_400.gif (New Tier Idea) Tier xxxL *Oxalaia Quilombenis -This Spinosauridae strikes back from Late *Cretaceous , Baryonyx Walkeri - This English dinosaur from Creatceous comes back , Enemies/Bosses/Prey *Enemy Piranhaconda Piranhacondas.jpg Piranhaconda showdown.png *Himmapan Giant Sea Crabs MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Enemy Pteracuda 1101.jpg Pteracuda.png *Enemy Whalewolf img_5712.jpg 4999997_sharktopus-vs-whalewolf-is-a-real-movie_d761aebb_m.jpg Sharktapus-Vs-Whalewolf-5.jpg *Jellyfish/shark *Spongebob Squarepants Creatures: **Jellyfish (Spongebob Squarepants) **Clams/Oyster (Spongebob Squarepants) **Alaskan Bull Worm * Bunsen ( Monster version ), (Bunsen is Beast ) * King Kong ( 2005 or 2017 ) * Irys ( Gamera 3 : The Revenge of the Irys ) World/Area *Amazon River *African Great Lakes *Bangweulu Swamps *Dophinairum, Aquarium and Zoo *Water Park *Pirate Bay/Lagoon *Gulf of Thailand *Waterfowl Lake, Showa Kinen Park *Oasis Lake *Lower-Upper Bay, New York-New Jersey, USA *Spongebob Squarepants Worlds: **Bikini Bottom **Rock Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) *Himmapan *Paris , Monaco - (France ) *Moscow , Volga river - (Russia) *Berlin , Rhine river - ( Germany ) , *Rome , Venice - ( Italy ) , *London- ( Big Brittany ) , *Dubrovnik , Zadar , Split , Rijeka ,Šibenik ,Metković ( river Neretva ) *Athens (Croatia) , Santorini , Crete , ( Greece ) *Haunt the House : Terrortown ( museum , hospital and theathre and lots more ) *Mesosoic Era : Triassic , Jurassic and Cretaceous *Cenozoic Era : Paleocene , Eocene , Oligocene , Miocene , Pliocene , Pleistocene *Shrek 2 World ( PS2) : Swamp and Far Far Away *Mall ( Despicable Me 2 ) *MLP - Equestria *Amity Island ( Jaws ) *Nigara Falls - Canada *Madrid - ( Spain ) *Vukovar - ( Croatia ) *Neum - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Belgrade - ( Serbia ) *Tirana - ( Albania ) *Zagreb and Osijek - ( Croatia ) *Sarajevo - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Nome - ( Balto 1 , 2 , 3) *Cetinje *Podgorica - ( Montenegro ) *Nicosia - ( Cyprus ) *Instabul, Ankara - ( Turkey ) *National Parks of Croatia Notes *Please remove the < nowiki > 's scattered on it. Category:Upcoming Features Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Hungry Shark Evolution